


All the stars before sunrise

by Irrelevantrelevancy



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Pete should probably see a therapist again, Sonny is really worried about him, Spanish, Usnavi is a hard ass, but that’s another’s topic, but we all love him, even though he almost left poor Sonny for DR, little angsty, mental health, not kind at all, pete is actually really soft behind the hard exterior, the hood was not kind to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevantrelevancy/pseuds/Irrelevantrelevancy
Summary: Um hey guys! As you can see this isn’t my usual pairing, not even my usual fandom. I’ve recently become obsessed with in the heights particularly these two guys and I decided they needed more fanfiction so here I am! I’m kind of nervous so please leave a comment if you like it! Also would you guys like to see more from this pairing?





	All the stars before sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Um hey guys! As you can see this isn’t my usual pairing, not even my usual fandom. I’ve recently become obsessed with in the heights particularly these two guys and I decided they needed more fanfiction so here I am! I’m kind of nervous so please leave a comment if you like it! Also would you guys like to see more from this pairing?

“kiss me!”Sonny blurted out. His heart raced against his rib cage at the silence that followed. Pete’s face was unreadable, it has switched from neutral,to perplexed back to neutral in a span of three seconds.

 

“No”Pete said.

 

“N-no!?”Sonny squawked.

 

“No”Pete repeated, an edge of finality in his tone.

 

“But why!”Sonny whined stomping his feet. He knew it was childish but he couldn’t help it.

 

“This isn’t a typical best friend thing”Pete said.

 

“I sucked your dick the other day, I don’t think we qualify as typical best friends anymore”Sonny said crossing his arms.

 

“You’ve got a dirty mouth nene”Pete said clicking his tongue.

 

“You didn’t have a problem when it was wrapped around your-“Sonny started.

 

“Okay!”Pete exclaimed putting his hands up. “Okay nene just-jeez you’ve got one filthy mouth”

 

“Is that why you don’t wanna kiss me?”Sonny said. “Cause I can assure you half my vocabulary I learned from you”

 

Pete winced and fiddled with his fingers in his lap.

 

“Exactly, I’m not the best influence on you Sonny”he said.

 

“Okay so you’re telling me you don’t wanna kiss me because you’re not a good influence?”Sonny said slowly.

 

“I-no-yes-I don’t even know!”Pete exclaimed throwing his hands up. “I’ve just always seen kissing as something reserved for relationships and...I don’t want you to get the wrong idea”

 

Sonny noddedand bit his lower lip. It was stupid of him to think this would go any farther than it has, he should’ve just shut his mouth and learned to be content.

 

“Nene talk to me”Pete pleaded. “Por favor nene, háblame”He said softer. Sonny bit his lip harder and gripped onto the rusty rails of the fire escape as a memory flooded his senses, a better time on this fire escape.

 

_Sonny chuckled softly as Pete ran a tender hand through his curls. His blunt nails sent shivers down Sonny’s spine despite the heat, early August was always humid. The sun had barely inched its way into the sky but the fading light of dusk was gradually lighting up the sky. It was probably just before five, sonny smiled and began counting aloud. It was always a game, see how many you could count before you fucked up or fell asleep. Pete’s steady breathing kept his mind clear and grounded, he had ended up at the man’s apartment sometime around midnight. No matter how many talks he and Usnavi had they always managed to bump heads._

_“tantas estrellas”Pete whispered. Sonny furrowed his brows and whipped his head around staring at Pete incredulously._

_“You speak Spanish?”He asked. Pete raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless._

_“Where have you been nene? I always spoke to Abuela Claudia in Spanish”He said._

_“You visited Abuela Claudia?”Sonny asked astonishment lacing his voice._

_“Dios mio, yes sonny I visited Abuela Claudia.”he answered._

_“I dunno man I just...”Sonny said trailing off._

_“You didn’t think I was Latino?”Pete asked. Sonny nodded his head and fixated his eyes back on the horizon, it was better than having to face him._

_“I’m sorry”he said after a few beats._

_“Don’t be sorry, it’s okay...hell I don’t even know where I’m really from”Pete said. “I mean my father always said DR but that man was always so drunk he couldn’t tell a rock from a bird”_

_“Was it your first language?”Sonny asked curiously._

_“I mean I think so? I don’t even know, I’ve always been bilingual so does it really matter which one came first?”He asked._

_“No...I guess it doesn’t”Sonny said stiffly. He always found a way to upset someone, he was always too pushy._

_“Why don’t you speak Spanish?”Sonny asked softly._

_“Oh sonshine”Pete said fondly. “I’m always working and now that I’m getting commissions I can’t afford to speak Spanish, can’t have them rich people thinkin any less of me”_

_“Speaking Spanish doesn’t make you any less of it person”Sonny huffed. “This is complete bullshit”_

_“Never change nene”Pete said._

_“What do you mean? I’m just callin it how I see it”Sonny said._

_“Exactly, never stop callin people out on their bullshit”Pete said with a chuckle._

_The two sat in silence comfortably enjoying the warmth._

_“The stars are gone”Sonny said. Pete took one look at the light still shining vibrantly in the younger boy’s eyes, he felt his chest tighten and found breathing just a bit harder._

_“No”he said softly. “They’re still right there”_

 

 

“Nene please”Pete said grabbing the boys hands. “You’re starting to freak me out, your eyes got all dilated for a second”

 

“Stop”Sonny said suddenly.

 

“What?”Pete breathed.

 

“Stop calling me nene!”Sonny exclaimed. “I don’t wanna be your nene anymore!”

 

“Sonny whatever I did I’m sorry-“Pete started but sonny held up a shaky hand. The adrenaline was starting to kick in and it didn’t help he was already emotional from the memory, it all made sense now.

 

“I don’t wanna be your nene anymore cause you don’t mean it the way I want you to”he said lowly keeping his eyes on the grated below them. “I wanna be your cariño, your querido, your Corazón, your Estrella...I wanna be yours Pete”he whispered.

 

When he looked up he didn’t know what else he expected, but it wasn’t this. Pete was always calm or at least could put on the facade that he always had things under control, in this moment he didn’t. His usual neutral face was slowly shifting towards one of panic. Sonny couldn’t even find it in himself to overcomplicate the situation, he said what he said and he was tired.

 

“No”Pete whispered.

 

Sonny felt his chest restrict and gripped onto the bars practically white knuckling them. There was the anxiety, a few moments too late to save him from utter humiliation.

 

“Do better”Pete said.

 

“What?!”Sonny shouted. “No! God you sound like Usnavi what the fuck man!”

 

“Nene your mouth”Pete said.

 

“I’m not your nene!”Sonny shouted.

 

“Yeah you’re right!”Pete yelled right back ultimately losing his cool. Sonny was rendered speechless, moments like this were rare when Pete raised his voice. “You’re not my nene, you’ve never been my nene! You’re mi vida, mi cielio and all my damn stars!”he shouted.

 

“Why did I never tell you? Because I know you can do so much better than some dropout who spends most of his days tagging buildings because his folks were never home and no one believed in him!”he shouted.

 

“You don’t get to make my decisions for me!”Sonny shouted.

 

“I’m trying to save your ass because I care about you coño!”He shouted.

 

“Don’t you coño me-“Sonny started but Pete cut him off.

 

“I tried to keep my distance Sonny, keep things friendly but you just lured me in and I couldn’t take it anymore”

 

“Can you organize your thoughts for a second Peter?”Sonny spat crossing his arms. Pete pinched the bridge of his nose and took a few deep breaths counting back from ten.

 

“I slept with you because I thought it would cure whatever urges I had to be with you”Pete said. “Then...I realized there was nothing I could do to keep you out my head, you own my heart”

 

“I’m disappointed in you”Sonny said shaking his head. “I’ve been trying to squeeze this out of you for years and it’s took an argument?”

 

“I’m sorry Sonny...please do better”he said.

 

“If you say that one more time I’m slapping you”Sonny warned. “I am grown Peter, I can date whoever the hell I want and if I want it to be you it will be you”

 

“Such a princess”Pete huffed.

 

“Guilty, now can you please explain the nene nickname?”Sonny asked.

 

“You were still very much younger than me-“Pete started.

 

“Three years”Sonny muttered.

 

“When I developed a crush on you, I thought calling you a kid would keep the crush from growing. Obviously the crush didn’t stop but I just kinda ended up associating you with the word I guess”He finished.

 

“Pete you’re the smartest idiot I’ve ever met”he said. “I was the legal age of consent, we could’ve dated!”

 

“Yeah but I would have never gotten Usnavi’s blessing”he exclaimed. “I wanted to do it the right way, show up at the bodega with flowers, wine and dine you. I never do anything right and I wanted to change that”he groaned.

 

“You wanted to ask for Usnavi’s blessing?”Sonny whispered.

 

“Yes! I was waiting until the right time but it was never the right time and I knew he didn’t think I was good enough so why even try?”Pete said bitterly.

 

“Is Usnavi the reason you think you’re not good enough?”Sonny growled hauling himself to his feet. He was about to stomp back to the bodega and give Usnavi a piece of his mind-

 

“No no no!”Pete exclaimed pulling him back down. “He’s not the sole reason, growing up in this environment and doing the things I’ve done kinda mess with a person’s head”

 

“Pete have you seen a therapist?”Sonny asked.

 

“Why? So I could meet with a person who’s gonna tell me about problems I already know I have? Been there and done that”Pete huffed.

 

“Pete-“

 

“Anxiety,depression,anger issues, PT-“Pete started rattling off but soon stopped when sonny gently grabbed his hands.

 

“I think you should try again”Sonny said softly. “We’ll get you all dressed up, go to the nice hospital in town. I mean that’s where I go see my therapist”

 

“Who’s gonna pay for it?”Pete asked.

 

“I will”Sonny said.

 

“No”Pete said.

 

“I’ll use my cut of the 96,000-“he started.

 

“No sonny!”he exclaimed. “Thats yours remember? For college?”he said a bit softer.

 

“Pete...I got the scholarship”he said.

 

“I...what?”Pete breathed gripping Sonny’s hands tighter.

 

“I planned this whole speech about it but yeah...I got the full ride, I’m going to Harvard”Sonny said.

 

“Harvard!?”Pete exclaimed. “You didn’t tell me you were shooting for Harvard! Why didn’t you tell me-“

 

“Because I didn’t want to get your hopes up, shit I didn’t even have my hopes up. Kids from the barrio barely make it out and I’m going to Harvard Pete!”he said.

 

“Oh cariño I’m so proud of you!”Pete said pulling him into a hug.

 

“call me that again”Sonny whispered with an underlying urgency.

 

“W-what?”Pete breathed.

 

“You know what, call me that again”Sonny practically demanded.

 

“My cariño”Pete whispered almost as if he was having a revelation. “You really want to be mine sonny?”

 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to get through your thick skull this entire time”Sonny said rolling his eyes.

 

Pete gently grabbed his chin and pulled his close, the twos lips were practically grazing each other.

 

“Are you sure?”Pete whispered.

 

“Yeah”sonny breathed. “You just gotta promise me one thing”

 

“Anything mi amor”Pete said.

 

“Promise me you’ll stay after this...that this won’t fade out into nothing”he whispered.

 

“Boy scouts honor”Pete said before smashing their lips together. It was nothing like the movies, no fireworks, no intense sparks of passion, no perfection. What it did feel like was home, like being lost out in the world and finally being back to the thing that grounded you. Sonny’s lips tasted like home and Pete never wanted to leave.

 

“Mi amor”he whispered after pulling away.

 

“Mi vida”one peck.

 

“Mi corazon”another peck.

 

“Mi Estrella”another peck.

 

“Mi cariño”another.

 

“Mi gordito”another. Sonny gasped and pulled away narrowing his eyes.

 

“I couldn’t help it”Pete said with a smile so wide his cheeks were sure to split.

 

“So...what does this make us?”Sonny asked.

 

“Fucking idiots for not doing this sooner”Pete said his chest still heaving softly.

 

“Well besides that”Sonny said rolling his eyes.

 

“I’ve never been too fond of labels but I’m yours and you’re mine”Pete said.

 

“Even when I move to Boston?”Sonny asked.

 

“We’ll make it work, we’ll pull a Benny and Nina”He said.

 

“Benny moved to California for her”He pointed out.

 

“Like I said, we’ll pull a Benny and Nina”Pete said.

 

“You’d be willing to move to Boston for me...leave the barrio?”Sonny said.

 

“Of course I would, I’m always looking for ways to leave the barrio and if it’s with you then it’s even better”he said.

 

“You won’t miss Washington heights?”Sonny asked.

 

“Not at all”Pete said earnestly.

 

“But it’s our home”Sonny said.

 

“Sonny the second my lips touched yours I found my home, when my arms are wrapped around you I’m home, when we’re chilling in the back room of the bodega I’m home”Pete said. His eyes began to water and he shut them tight waiting for the moment to pass, he’s never been a crier and he won’t start now.

 

“Oh Pete...”Sonny said squeezing the hand he was still holding. Pete reminded himself that this wasn’t his father, that he wouldn’t get in trouble. He smiled a wobbly smile and let a single tear roll down his cheek.

 

“Sonny when I’m with you...I’m home”


End file.
